


All That Ends

by SeeYouThen67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Sam Winchester, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Suicide, Worried Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeYouThen67/pseuds/SeeYouThen67
Summary: Sam is dead for good. And Dean follows after him.





	All That Ends

“Are you sure you’re okay, Dean? I could come over.” Cas offered worriedly.

Dean chuckled into the phone and smiled sadly, “I’m fine, Cas. Thanks. For everything.” 

“Dean I-” Cas’s words were cut off by Dean hanging up. He sighed tiredly and looked over at the passenger seat, now occupied by a bottle of whiskey and a hand gun instead of his brother. 

“I’ll miss him, Sam. I will.”

Dean drove and drove until he came to a quiet hill surrounded by trees. He and Sam had sometimes came here when they had visited Bobby as kids at times at times when John got too violent. Too drunk. Too sad. Dean laughed, Bobby always knew what to say. He probably wouldn’t be sitting in this car alone if Bobby were still here. But here he was. Dean wondered faintly about what Cas would do without him. He almost turned the car around when he pictured Cas’s face when he got the news. Almost. He had been too far gone for a long time now. 

Dean picked up the gun and loaded a single bullet into the chamber. He got out the car, taking one last swig of whiskey and patted the car. “Goodbye, baby. You’ve done me good.” He walked into a clearing on the hill, his footsteps dull thuds. 

He looked down at the gun. His life was always chosen for him. Since Mary had died. First John then all that destiny shit. He was going to go out on his own terms. Not bloody and desperate at the hands of some low life demon. Or an angel fighting for the “right” thing. Nobody had fought for the “right” thing in years. Looking back Hell and here weren’t all that different. Sinners playing as saints. He vaguely remembered something someone had told him long ago, maybe a nun. “You’re all sinners, each and every one of you.” He sure as hell believed it now. He wondered what the worst thing he’d ever thought was. Once, when John had first died he’d thought, “thank god.” Although looking back maybe it was when Kevin died and Sam didn’t. He’d been damn happy about that. No matter now. Sam was dead. Something about that sounded final, not like before. He’d gone out fighting a war he’d never wanted. Most people go to war for for their families or their love. At least that’s what they tell themselves.That there’s a reason for all this. John never said why he was fighting but it was plain as day to see that he was fighting for Mary, revenge was the only constant in his life. Not anything else, not even his sons. And Dean couldn’t help but hate him a little for that. Not for him, but for Sam. He had needed John. John only needed his hand on a gun.

And then everything hit him - all at once. He had hardly cried at all in years. In this moment the tears came naturally. He laughed cruelly between sobs and a strangled “I’m coming, Sammy,” passed his lips. 

Click.  
Bam.  
Crash. 

He’d always said he’d die with a gun in his hand.

~ 

Cas sighed, the phone still to his ear. "I- I love you, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](https://www.wattpad.com/205621378-supernatural-preferences-and-imagines-at-the-hand), don't know if that's where it was originally posted. 
> 
> As always, my [Tumblr.](https://un-malfoyish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
